


【米英】病患／The Patients

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英-「我想想——这样吧，找上一朵最美的玫瑰送给我亲爱的亚瑟，哦，还要亲手把那朵花别在他的耳朵旁。」美国人故意在他耳垂上咬了一下，温温的气息落在他的肌肤上。拥抱着他的美国青年喊他的人类名字，只让英国人觉得心都快融化了，他的鼻子略略发酸，过了半晌才小声回答：「……那我等着。」「英雄不会让你失望的。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 8





	【米英】病患／The Patients

英国承认自己是有那么些……不适应。

这大概是他近几十年来前往华盛顿.D.C的旅程里最为冷清的一次。

既没有航班进入美国国境上空时乘务人员突如其来递上的一束鲜花，笑吟吟地说「欢迎来到美利坚合众国，这是‘那位先生’给你准备的礼物」；也没有他最熟悉的美国青年在接机走道上朝他用力挥手，还总喜欢在众目睽睽下把他连人带行李箱一起举过栏杆并在他的眉毛间上落下一吻；甚至此刻站在这栋不知住过多少次的别墅前，也没有美国人从某个角落蹦出来送上一记结实的拥抱，再附上响亮得能让屋檐上的白头海雕抖动翅膀表示嫌弃的笑声。

英国人艰难地提着行李踩过那没过腳踝的雪堆，勉强在别墅主建筑的门前站稳，金色的粗眉毛几乎蹙成一团。

除去这恶劣得足够让他烦恼的天气状况外，他心里有点酸又有点涩，颇不是滋味。

他当然不是那种会要求恋人时刻陪伴和想方设法制造浪漫的粘人性格。美国也好他也好，终究都是国家，是因为各种缘由如今跨越大西洋相恋的两个独立个体——尽管美国人确实有着几百上千种发挥浪漫的手段——但他们就是如此，在享有极大自由的同时又有着无数不自由，活过漫长岁月的英国对此再清楚不过，因此他很少主动要求些什么。

再说了，像这样独身上路、一路冷清的旅途，他何止经历过几百上千次，几百年前的航海征途他都不曾真正感到畏惧。

而如今他居然对这种冷清感到陌生、感到一丝慌张和不适应。

都怪那个做什么事都喜欢张扬的美国人，都怪那个明明不喜欢外人有过多身体接触却总是对我……的家伙让我变成这样。英国在心里嘀咕。

当然比起这些，更让他不适应的是向来身强力壮的美国竟然会生病，还为此向上司请病假要求回家静养。

美国生病可以说是很罕有的状况，印象中他在其他人面前展现出病恹恹的模样，已经是距离第二次世界大战发生尚有好几年的那回大萧条；哪怕是2008年那场颇严重的金融危机，他也不过是出现了点感冒症状——而上述哪次都没请过病假。

这两年全球的金融和石油市场都有大幅波动，又遇上虚拟货币的冲击，但美国的股市也就局部挫折几回总体依旧一路上扬，美联储加息的新闻也挡不住工业总产量和就业率持续回温。

年长国家起初想不明白年轻国家的病因是什么，至少跟他自己不同，体力强健的美国好歹没有诸如「七月病」之类的困扰。

这一次生病的消息美国只告诉了少数几个人，并嘱咐知情的国家——英国和加拿大都不要声张——谁知道担任世界中心的家伙病倒会引发多大程度的全球恐慌。

也不知是否不想让英国担心，美国甚至把两人常规的视频通讯改成了语音通话，电话里轻描淡写地说并不严重，但医生要求必须休息；至于病因，也许是今年流感肆虐吧。

这样的解释显然让英国更担心，但他没声张，只是略为嘲讽地说你这头野牛怎么可能会被普通的流感搞定。他心想谁知道是不是又有哪些贪婪的混球暗中投机倒把，或者又有什么狂人试图在那名为「美国」的大型实验上动手脚。

美国在电话那头打了个喷嚏，说我想起来了，可能是因为前天参加了海军陆战队的那场游泳挑战？冰水太刺激了。说完又大声地吸了下鼻子。

英国就皱了眉头，朝着电话喊你这个笨蛋！明明怕冷还那么爱出风头！

美国人解释说今年的新生大兵挺好玩的，又碰上室内的训练池在维修嘛。一副理所当然的样子。

活该。英国嘴上这么嘟囔，心里其实担心得要命。电话里看不到美国人的病况，声音里只听得出一丝鼻音、还透着几分病人特有的可怜。英国可不指望美国家里那粗鲁的外星人会好心照顾他，说不定随便找个「不想被地球人传染」的借口就跑回太空去了。

总之英国还是亲自来到了华盛顿.D.C。

尽管日常支出可以从议会划给皇室成员的费用里调拨，但加急购买的头等舱机票价格还是让主张节俭的青年心疼了一把。

英国用别墅主人专门为他配的钥匙进了门，在门口地毯上跺了跺脚抖掉身上的雪花，把外套挂在门口衣架上，才换上室内拖鞋进了屋。

不过几个月没来，近门口的那面陈列架上又增加了一块显眼的恐龙化石摆设；旁边那面用来监控巨型水池的电子屏幕上能看到体积庞大的鲸鱼游近，彷佛能感知屏幕这端的视线似的。

英国不太想得起美国是什么时候开始养鲸鱼的，只记得一百多年前大西洋对岸的书籍和报纸里常见赞美捕鲸和鲸油用途的文章，结果过度的捕杀搞得鲸鱼几乎灭绝——也不知池子里这头是那个时代的幸存者或是后代呢。

英国决定不去深究，按下屏幕旁的按键往那他也不清楚具体方位的池子里投了虾群，接着便转身上楼。背后传出了鲸鱼从气孔里喷出水柱的声响，也许是在表达谢意。

他送给美国的那头小独角兽正漫无目的地在楼梯口溜达，看见英国出现的小生物很是欣喜，撒开蹄子「得儿得儿」地跑过来咬住他的衣角，扯着他往美国人的房间带。一人一幻兽路过外星人的房间时，能看见那门上的铁闸紧闭，宣示着「此屋客人不在」。

朝小独角兽比了个安静的手势后，英国人轻手轻脚地推开美国人的房间门，谨慎的脸色瞬间就垮了下来。

那位所谓的「病人」正侧躺在床上，手臂支起脑袋，睁着神采奕奕的天蓝色眼睛朝他笑，看起来精神还不错。

那笑脸让英国感觉对面的家伙根本不像什么生病中的超大国，倒像个找借口翘课或者盘算着什么恶作剧的大男孩。对方身上穿着他去年送的枣红色毛衣，德克萨斯被放在床头柜上。

英国人翻了个白眼，心想跟现在一对比美国人偶尔会展现的成熟男人气息简直像是幻觉，以及，会为了那种幻觉而心动的自己真是……太蠢了。

「你哪怕是装睡还比较有病人的样子。」

「已经睡了一觉哦。你进大门口的时候才醒的。」也没说明是电子设备的提醒或者纯粹是野生动物般的警觉性，英国猜大概是后者。

美国人的脑袋「嘭」地一下躺回枕头上，抬起手臂招呼英国人：「过来。」

英国人哼了一声，走过去往床边一坐，近距离才发现美国人鼻头有点泛红，立刻伸手去探青年的额头和脖颈：「有发烧吗？量过体温了吗？食欲怎么样？」

「英国，你这样子简直像担心过头的妈咪。」

「闭嘴，」英国人瞪他，「我应该带一堆汉堡过来扔到你头上的。」

「哈哈，说不定很有效哦，我现在可以立刻吃掉两三个。」美国人没正经地回答，大手掌抓过英国人的手，开始揉搓他的手指。

英国心想两三个汉堡跟你平常的食量比起来真是少得可怜，看来确实是病了，幸好体温只比往常高一点。

「你说你刚睡醒，打算吃些什么吗？」

「你可别说要亲手做……我可是病人。」

英国反手一拳砸上美国人的胸口，力道却是很轻的：「不知感激的东西！」看见对方咳嗽了两声，也不知是真还是假，英国的眼神就忍不住又软下来。

美国人的嘴角上扬起来，朝他眨眨眼睛，突然「哗啦」一下掀开被子把英国人往下扯，青年瘦削的上半身就整个趴进了他怀里，他则像是成功捕获猎物一般「嘿嘿」笑了声。

「喂、你、又乱来！我还穿着西装外套呢！」英国人的脑袋伏在美国人胸前，仍晾在被窝外的双腿徒劳地挣扎着。

「我来帮你脱。」根本没有松手的念头。

「生病的人在说什么蠢话！」英国嘴上抱怨，但听到年轻国家声线里那一丝鼻音终于还是放弃了挣扎，半推搡着让对方扒拉掉他的外套，「小混账，就不考虑万一被你传染了我该怎么回国……」

「又不是经济大萧条，不会那么容易传染的啦。」

「……衬衫都皱了，这可是我最喜欢的一件。」

「你总有办法把它熨好的。」美国人将英国人翻了个面让他仰躺在床垫上，解开他衬衫顶端的几颗钮扣，粗糙的手指在他露出的锁骨上抚摸几下，接着嘴唇就吻了上去。但也只是亲吻，没有进一步动作的迹象。

「喂……」英国的脸和脖颈都红了些，正想警告生病的人乖乖休息，美国青年又补上一句「你总能把衣服弄得好看」，连着那些温暖的亲吻一同让英国心头一甜，声音柔软下来：「不然……我给你削个苹果？」

「不用，」美国人在英国身旁侧躺下来，拉高盖着两人身躯的被子，手臂从英国人身躯下方穿过，再搂紧：「你比苹果有效多了。」

「哼……你所谓的‘有效’指的是充当病人的抱枕么。」

「那这个抱枕未免太硌手了，」美国用另一只手摸过他的肋骨，「不过你这种手脚冰凉的体质，抱起来刚好。」

英国拍掉了他的手掌：「你该认真想想用什么来报答我。」

「我想想——这样吧，找上一朵最美的玫瑰送给我亲爱的亚瑟，哦，还要亲手把那朵花别在他的耳朵旁。」美国人故意在他耳垂上咬了一下，温温的气息落在他的肌肤上。

拥抱着他的美国青年喊他的人类名字，只让英国人觉得心都快融化了，他的鼻子略略发酸，过了半晌才小声回答：「……那我等着。」

「英雄不会让你失望的。」

英国人朝床缘一侧转过身，尽量让被圈住的身体舒展开来：「说起来加拿大本来也想过来探望你，但渥太华的雪下得太大，很多航班都取消了。」

「哦，他昨天打过电话，说东部冷得跟火星表面差不多……嗯，说不定托尼会愿意去作客呢。」

英国心想谁会记得火星表面是什么温度，但想象两位青年对话的场景又觉得颇可爱：「你们还是那么热衷聊些天空和星球的话题。」

「哈哈，加拿大今年发射了新的气象卫星哦，年底可以继续追踪圣诞老人了。」美国说完，下巴朝英国的脖颈里又埋进去一些。

英国人的后脖颈被蹭得又痒又温暖，声音里藏不住笑意：「提起这个，芬兰可是每年都在抱怨，说你们的侦察机贴得太近，惹得瑞典家那些驯鹿都很不高兴。」

「好吧，下次小心……」美国说话的声音明显模糊开去，「……嗯，真想去火星看看……」

「……」英国动了动肩膀，「美国？阿尔弗雷德……？」身后的青年含糊地发出一声「呼噜」，接着就没声响了。

英国扭过头去瞥美国人的睡脸，眼睛下是淡淡的黑眼圈，鼻息均匀，显然已经安然入睡。

感觉那双环住自己腰身的手臂力度似乎也不像以前那样牢固，英国人猜测自己如果用力的话应该是能挣脱的，但终究没那么做，而是把露在外面的小腿也缩进被窝里，跟美国人的身体彻底贴在一起。

小独角兽从虚掩的房间门口探进头来，亮亮的眼睛滴溜溜地转着，像是在询问什么。英国人朝小生物招了招手，它就欢快地踩进房间，在英国身旁屈膝、匍匐下来。

「你的主人生病了哦。」

「嘶——」

「你在担心他吗？」

小独角兽又嘶鸣了几声，头上的犄角蹭了蹭英国的手，接着闭上眼睛享受青年在他鬃毛上的轻抚。

「……」英国人轻轻叹了口气，朝身后已经睡熟的病人怀里挨得更近些。有美国人在的被窝总是温暖，但今天却安静得出奇。被窝外和窗外仍是冬季盘旋未散的寒意。

英国把手也收进被窝，迭在美国放在他腰前的手背上，默默地阖上眼睛。

笨蛋，快点好起来吧。

不然我也快生病了。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1．名为「美国」的大型实验(The great experiment named “America”)：常见的政治术语，应用但不仅限于：美国的历史进程、政治制度、人权运动、推行宪法与提出修正案、军事武器开发、新科技革命……等等构成美国存在的元素。
> 
> 2．美国和加拿大每年合作的「追踪圣诞老人(NORAD - Track the Santa) 」，是1955年开始的传统，来源是宣传圣诞商品的广告商不小心把电话印成了北美航天防务部的电话，不断有孩子们打来询问。于是北美航天防务部干脆启动项目，用科学和技术来保护孩子们对圣诞老人的好奇心和愿景。近年的追踪活动中会动用47架雷达探测器、地空同步卫星、圣诞老人专用录影机、以及「速度完全跟不上驯鹿」的喷射机，全程汇报圣诞老人的行踪。
> 
> 3．思念是一种病，隔着大西洋相恋的两位病患。


End file.
